Sonic Boom: Shadow
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place two months after 'Sonic Boom: The Past', Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up one morning and decides to go for a walk till she runs into a certain hedgehog. What happens? - T to be safe/Sonic Boom


Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. Sounds like Amy was still in bed. Sonette got up and walks into the kitchen. It has been two months since Sonic, Amy and Knuckles found out the truth about her past. Time went pass slowly. She is now a non-smoker. It was hard. Sonic helped her a lot and she has cut down her coffee intake. After her morning coffee and a quick breakfast, Sonette grabs her shoes and heads out. It was early and the sun was starting to rise. Sonette smiles as she puts her shoes on.

'A walk sounds like fun.' Sonette thought and walks her. Sonette smiles, it was nice. She was going to enjoy this walk, a lot. Sonette sighs, thinking about Sonic. She is a burden to him. She knows it. Sonette sighs. She then stops, seeing Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonette goes into shock. Who was this hedgehog? Sonette quickly hides behind the tree as Shadow looks her way. 'Please don't see me.' Sonette pleads. She peeps around the tree to see Shadow was gone. Confused, Sonette walks away from the tree.

"And you are?" a male voice asks. Sonette goes into shock as she quickly turns around to see Shadow who punches her. Sonette moans in pain as she tries to get up, but Shadow kicks her down.

"Stop it!" Sonette cries as she manages to get up. Shadow cross his arms and Sonette sighs. "Who are you?" Sonette asks.

"I don't need to tell the likes of you." Shadow said. Sonette goes into shock as she turns around and tries to run, but Shadow appeared in front of her and kicked her back. Sonette lands on her back and moans in pain. Shadow walks up to her and Sonette looks at him. Who was he?

"Wait!" Sonette shouts and Shadow chuckles. Sonette push herself up and walks back. Shadow chuckles as he goes to punch Sonette, but Sonette dodges it and manages to kick Shadow. Shadow then looks at Sonette with pure anger in his eyes. Sonette goes into shock. Then Shadow disappeared. Sonette quickly turns around to see Shadow who started punching her. Shadow then kicked Sonette back and Sonette cries out in pain. Shadow walks over and Sonette tries to stand up but Shadow kicks her down. Sonette moans in pain and Shadow place his foot on Sonette's head. Sonette goes into shock.

"You are weak." Shadow said and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I am sorry!" Sonette shouts. Shadow chuckles as he takes his foot off Sonette's head.

"Get out of here." Shadow said walking off. "You are wasting my time." Shadow then said and Sonette sighs. She just laid there. Who was that man? He is strong and... and kinder cute. Sonette closes her eyes. She didn't even get his name. Maybe Sonic and the others know. Sonette sighs.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. Sonette moans as she opens her eyes and sits up to see Amy Rose. Amy saw Sonette and smiles, which quickly disappeared when she saw what state Sonette was in.

"Amy." Sonette whispers. What was she doing here?

"Sonette!" Amy shouts as she runs over to Sonette's side. Sonette moans in pain as she laid down. "Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Sonic and Knuckles showed up and you were just gone." Amy explains.

"Sonette, Amy!" they heard Sonic call. Sonette looks over as Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna runs over. Sonette moans in pain as she sits up.

"Easy Sonette." Amy said as she kneels behind Sonette who nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"Who did this to you?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, he didn't give me his name. He was a black hedgehog." Sonette replies.

"That sounds like Shadow." Amy said and Sonic sighs.

"Shadow?" Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, he's trouble." Sonic said.

"Come on Sonette." Knuckles said, throwing Sonette over his shoulder. Sonette goes into shock, but then smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Let's go." Knuckles said walking off. Sonic and Amy followed. Sonette pushed herself up and looks at Sonic and Amy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies, then moans in pain.

"Easy." Sonic said and Sonette nods. They made it to Amy's place and Knuckles place Sonette onto the lounge. Sonic sits down on the coffee table in front of her. Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"Are you?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'll just get some rest." Sonette said.

"I better go. I have to get a few things." Amy said and Sonic nods.

"Go." Sonic said. Amy grabs her bag and heads off. Sonette moans in pain as she lies down. Sonic sighs. Knuckles sits down on the other lounge. Sonette sighs. Shadow.

'Who is this Shadow? Why did you attack me?' Sonette asks herself and Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette smiles. She will have to ask another day. Now is not a good idea.

 **So that is it... this is how Sonette and Shadow met... this just a random and small oneshot... I don't know... anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
